Reizende Stunden!
by Zira Neko
Summary: Vegeta ist langweilig und so beschließt er Kakarott etwas zu ärgern, in dem er seinen Zwillingsbruder anbaggert. Aber da hat er die Rechnung ohne Kakarott gemacht.


**Titel: **Reizende Stunden!

**Autor:** Zira_Neko

**Paaring:** Vegeta/Son-Goku

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und Orte gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warnings:** Slash, Erotik (angehaucht). Don´t like it, don´t read it!

**Summary: **Vegeta ist langweilig und so beschließt er Kakarott etwas zu ärgern, in dem er seinen Zwillingsbruder anbaggert. Aber da hat er die Rechnung ohne Kakarott gemacht. ^^

Dies ist das zweite Geburtstagsgeschenk für meine liebe H-Chan!

**Reizende Stunden!**

Laute Stimmen, Lachen und Grölen erfühlten den großen Saal des Palastes von Vegeta-Sei. Der Raum war prunkvoll geschmückt, mit Stoffbahnern, Fahnen und allerlei Wandschmuck. Große Stoffbahnen hingen neben den hohen Fenstern herab und im ganzen Saal, waren Tische zu kleinen Gruppen verteilt, aufgestellt.

Es war eines dieser berüchtigten berauschenden Feste. Die Königsfamilie hatte zum Fest der Göttin Rami eingeladen und alles, was Rang und Namen unter den Sayajins hatte, war gekommen. Sie feierten bereits seid Stunden und so kam es, dass viele der Anwesenden bereits betrunken waren, ebenso wie es sich bereits einige auf den Tischen oder Stühlen bequem gemacht hatten und schliefen.

Wie üblich waren auch aus mehreren verborgenen Ecken Geräusche viel animalischerer Natur zu hören und doch langweilte sich der Prinz. Obwohl er von Alkohol, Intrigen, Wolllust und ausgelassener Stimmung umgeben war, fand er keine Begeisterung für dieses Fest.

Ein Grund dafür war sicherlich der Mann, der neben ihm stand. Sein Name war Kakarott, er war einer der Söhne des Bardocks, der rechten Hand seines Vaters. Ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer, stark, ausdauernd und unbeugsam, ein wahrer Sayajin und Vegetas heimlicher Geliebter. Was sogleich auch der Grund für Vegetas Unzufriedenheit war, den heimlich bedeutete nun mal, dass er mit ihm nicht in eine der Nischen verschwinden konnte.

Ein weiterer Grund seiner Übellaunigkeit ergab sich ebenfalls aus diesem Problem. Seine Wut auf diejenigen, die in den Ecken verschwinden konnten. Er hatte sogar schon darüber nachgedacht, dass Fest frühzeitig zu verlassen, um seine Zeit nützlicher mit Kakarott allein verbringen zu könne, doch er war sich bewusst, dass sein Vater dies nicht dulden würde. Also war er dazu verdammt hier zu stehen und sich dieses Besäufnis und Rudelficken tatenlos ansehen zu müssen.

Liebend gerne hätte er sich wenigstens volllaufen lassen, doch auch dies blieb ihm verwährt, denn Kakarott hatte eine Abneigung dagegen mit ihm zu schlafen wenn er betrunken war. Angeblich wäre er dann zu faul. Pah, blöder Kakarott, verdarb ihm auch noch die letzte Freude an so einem langweiligen Abend.

Da kam es dem Thronanwärter nur recht, als Radditz, Kakarotts älterer Bruder auf ihn zu kam. „Hey Vegeta, Kumpel, wie geht´s dir? Immer noch solo?" begrüßte der Langhaarige ihn. „Radditz! Bekommst du immer noch keinen hoch?" entgegnete der Prinz. Radditz grinste verschmitzt. „Es freut mich euch zu sehen mein Prinz." gab er ergeben von sich und verbeugte sich. Auch Vegetas Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln.

Diese Spielchen trieben sie schon seid vielen Jahren. Sie waren sehr gute Freunde, dennoch ließ Vegeta es sich nicht nehmen seinen Freund immer wieder darauf hinzuweisen, dass er über ihm stand.

Nun hatte auch Radditz dem Protokoll genüge getan und konnte seinen Bruder begrüßen. Er holte mir der Hand aus und schlug sie Kakarott auf die Schulter, begleitet von einem lauten Ausruf. „Kakarott, Kleiner!" Dieser erwiderte die Begrüßung ebenso. Er schlug seinem Bruder kräftig auf die Schulter und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Radditz!" Während die Brüder sich noch einige Sekunden angrinsten, hörte man Vegeta nur Murmeln. „Idioten unter sich." Dies ließ beide aufsehen.

„Radditz, wo warst du die letzten Monate? Ich habe dich nirgends angetroffen." Fragte der Prinz versöhnlich. „Ich habe mich um meinen anderen kleinen Bruder gekümmert. Da du ja Kakarott als Leibwache in Beschlag nimmst, kann ich nur mit Tales trainieren."

Er drehte sich um und winkte jemandem zu, der hinter ihm stand. Vegeta konnte nicht erkennen wem, doch als die Person sich näherte, war es klar.

Es war Kakarotts Zwillingsbruder Tales. Er kam mit stolz geschwollener Brust auf sie zu. „Er hat die letzten fünf Jahre außerhalb von Vegeta-Sei verbracht. Entweder auf Missionen oder beim Training und wirklich was aus sich gemacht." erklärte Radditz. Da musste Vegeta ihm recht geben. Aus dem jungen Mann, dessen Gesichtszüge denen seines Geliebten so ähnlich sahen, war ein ansehnlicher Mann geworden. Früher war er dünn und schlaksig gewesen, doch jetzt strotzte er vor Kraft und Selbstvertrauen.

Da kam Vegeta ein Gedanke, wollte er Kakarott nicht sowieso noch eins auswischen. Er setzte sein gewinnendes Lächeln auf. „Tales, du siehst deinem Bruder ja wirklich zum verwechseln ähnlich." sagte er überraschend und sein Grinsen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde anzüglicher, was in Kakarott alle Alarmglocken angehen ließ.

„Ist das eigentlich in allen Bereichen so?" wollte Vegeta wissen. In diesem Moment ging Radditz ein Licht auf. Er hatte die Zweideutigkeit verstanden und Vegetas Interesse an Tales konnte nur eins bedeuten, seine Vermutungen stimmten. Kakarott tat mehr für den Prinzen als ihn nur zu beschützen. Außerdem beobachtete er mit sadistischer Freude, die vor Wut blitzenden Augen Kakarotts. Scheinbar war Tales der Einzige in der Runde, der Vegetas Andeutung nicht verstanden hatte.

„Nein, Prinz Vegeta. Wir sind uns nur äußerlich gleich. Ich bin wesentlich unbeherrschter als Kakarott und auch meine Geduld ist nicht so groß." „Mhm, wilder sagst du und ungeduldig." Vegeta machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und setzte ein dreckiges Grinsen auf. „Das könnte sehr interessant sein."

Radditz war davon überzeugt, wenn außer ihnen niemand dagewesen wäre, hätte Kakarott Vegeta jetzt den Kopf abgerissen.

Dieser versuchte gerade mit aller Macht seine Wut im Zaun und seine Gesichtszüge entspannt zu halten. Doch so ganz gelang es ihm nicht. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich eine tiefe Falte gebildet und seine Mundwinkel zuckten immer wieder verräterisch und obwohl Vegeta dies bemerkt hatte, störte es ihn nicht. Erst nach mehreren Minuten begriff Radditz auch warum.

Es machte dem Prinzen Spaß seinen Bruder zu triezen. Er genoss es Kakarott an die Grenze seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu treiben. Was für ein kleiner Sadist sein Prinz doch war. Auch wenn er selbst diese kleine Intermezzo sehr amüsant fand, war es wohl das Beste, das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. Sonst würden vielleicht doch noch Köpfe rollen.

„Hey Vegeta, wann ist eigentlich das nächste Turnier? Machst du diesmal mit?" erkundigte er sich deshalb nach dem jährlichen Turnier der Sayajins. In diesem wurde der Beste aller Kämpfer ausgelost. Radditz wusste, dass Vegeta Feuer und Flamme für diese Turniere war. Das war ein sicheres Thema.

Abgelenkt durch das neue Thema ließ Vegeta von Tales ab und verstrickte sich in eine Diskussion mit Radditz über mögliche starke Gegner und Kampfpaarungen. Dies gab Kakarott die Gelegenheit wieder runter zu kommen. So vergingen die Stunden und der Saal leerte sich. Es war bereits spät in der Nacht, als der König seinem Sohn erlaubt hatte, sich zurück zu ziehen.

Vegeta war müde und ging ohne viel Elan zu seinen Gemächern. Ihn würde heute sowieso keine Abwechslung mehr erwarten. Kakarott war während seiner hitzigen Diskussion mit Radditz verschwunden und nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Scheinbar hatte er es doch zu weit getrieben.

Vor seinen Räumen blieb er stehen, atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann betrat er das Dunkel seines Salons. Ohne das Licht anzuschalten, durchquerte er den Raum Richtung Schlafzimmer. Auch hier war alles finster.

Die Nacht war sternenklar und erhellte den Raum nicht ausreichend. Es waren, wie gewohnt, nur Umrisse im Zimmer zu erkennen.

Vegeta blieb vor den Schemen seines Bettes stehen, entkleidete sich bis auf die Shorts und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er würde jetzt nur noch schlafen und sich morgen um Kakarott kümmern. Allerdings würde der Jüngere lange auf eine Entschuldigung warten können. Vegeta hatte nichts Falsches getan, er sah nicht ein sich entschuldigen zu müssen.

Er lag mit dem Bauch auf seinem Bett, holte noch einmal tief Luft und schloss die Augen um sie sofort wieder auf zu reißen, als sich jemand mit Schwung auf ihn warf. Vegeta versuchte den Angreifer runter zu werfen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er war wie festgenagelt und fing an zu knurren.

„Wer wagt es in meine Privaträume einzubrechen? Geh runter von mir und nenn mir deinen Namen, elender Bastard." Jeder wäre bei dieser Drohung sofort verschwunden, nur einer nicht. Vegeta spürte, wie sich die Person, die auf ihm lag, zu seinem Ohr vorbeugt. „Das wirst du mir büßen. Überleg dir schon mal welches Kissen du morgen für deinen Hintern nimmst!" raunte der Angreifer ihm ins Ohr.

Der Prinz erkannte bereits beim ersten Wort wer auf ihm lag. Es war Kakarott und er war sauer, vielleicht hatte er es mit seinem Scherz doch übertrieben. Erneut spürte er den warmen Atem an seinem Ohr. „Dein Arsch gehört mir!" machte ihm der Jüngere eindeutig klar und biss ihm in den Nacken.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Mir persönlich auf jeden Fall.

Ich finde es einfach unwiderstehlich wenn Goku wild wird und Vegeta leiden muss.^^

Lg eure Zira

P.S.: R&R^^


End file.
